


Мироносица

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Dismemberment, F/M, Gen, Madness, Necromancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одиноком доме на берегу живёт один человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мироносица

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву.

***  
Осенний ветер налетает на пустынный берег, тоскливо воет в трубе маленькой хижины, стоящей в стороне от полузаброшенной тропы. Сквозь щели между ставень пробивается свет - впервые за долгие годы эти стены обитаемы.  
Женщина отходит от окна и подбрасывает плавника в очаг. Кругом расставлено и разложено боевое оружие и охотничье снаряжение, но женщина совсем не похожа на воина - маленькая и стройная, она одета в синее платье и тёплую шаль, концами которой кутает зябнущие руки.  
Доспехи заперты в чулане, но все клинки в прекрасном состоянии - женщина готова в любой момент встать на защиту семейного очага. Однако сама она не хочет сражений, она устала от насилия и наслаждается миром и покоем, которых никогда не знала.  
Никаких магов, никакой нужды скрываться и оглядываться при каждом слове. Простая жизнь, свобода и любимый мужчина рядом - что ещё нужно обычной женщине, которая никогда не хотела быть героем?  
Её возлюбленный не верил, что компромисс возможен. Он говорил: мира не будет.  
Конечно, он заблуждался. Он просто недооценил её - так бывает, сложно трезво судить о достоинствах близких. Она не обижена, она всё понимает: это просто отчаяние толкнуло его на неверный путь.  
В любом случае, она всё уладила, как делала всегда. Теперь всё хорошо.  
Конечно, пришлось потрудиться - выход из сложной ситуации никогда не даётся так уж легко, но разве любовь не стоит усилий и жертв?   
Теперь он в безопасности, её возлюбленный. Не нужно больше мучиться от несправедливости этого мира и разрываться на части, пытаясь изменить то, что изменить нельзя. Никакие духи не касаются его, он свободен - для неё.  
Она защитила его и спасла.  
Если бы только он больше верил в неё, им обоим удалось бы избежать досадных ошибок на пути к этому дому и друг к другу. Но теперь прошлое неважно - главное, всё закончилось хорошо.  
Женщина приподнимается на цыпочки и бережно снимает с высокой полки, откуда всё хорошо видно, корзинку плотного плетения. Там, на красном покрывале, покоится человеческая голова, принадлежавшая, очевидно, молодому, хотя далеко не юному, мужчине. Срез шеи аккуратно закрыт белой тканью, кожа голубовато-бледная и словно восковая, но безо всяких признаков разложения, даже полуоткрытые карие глаза, мутные от консервирующего состава, в остальном выглядят нетронутыми. Челюсть аккуратно подвязана шнурком, закреплённым поверх завязки, собирающей тщательно причёсанные светло-русые волосы на затылке.   
Женщина осторожно, словно опасаясь потревожить, касается губами губ мертвеца, затем прижимает корзинку к груди и ласково гладит холодную щёку.  
Она решила все проблемы своего возлюбленного и освободила его от тревог и страданий. В конце концов оказалось, что это единственный путь. К тому же у неё сохранились записи Квентина, что избавляло от траты времени, сил и материала. В отличие от этого чокнутого некроманта, у неё была лишь одна попытка - и с помощью милостивой Андрасте всё получилось.  
Женщина баюкает корзинку жестом, которым укачивают маленьких детей, чтобы быстрее засыпали. Она нежно улыбается и напевает вполголоса, а в ста шагах от хижины прибой налетает на хищные чёрные скалы, и со стороны тропы невозможно расслышать слов тихой песни.  
Женщина счастлива: любимый с ней, он спокоен, не нужно ни с кем делить его, не нужно беспокоиться о нём, не нужно ждать, когда он сбежит, как привык убегать от любого намёка на стабильность в своей жизни.  
Он никогда не покинет её.  
Она принесла ему мир.  
***


End file.
